Merci Scott!
by Dragonha
Summary: Léger UA. Scott et Stiles ne connaissent pas Derek ni Peter et encore moins l'existence des loups-garous. Scott a perdu son inhalateur, c'est une catastrophe. Stiles son meilleur ami va devoir lui donner un coup de main ! Sauf que rien ne se passe comme prévu.


Auteur : Dragonha

Disclamer : Tout est à Jeff Davis, personnages et lieux. Je change juste un tantinet le scénario de la saison 1.

Résumé : Léger UA. Scott et Stiles ne connaissent pas Derek ni Peter et encore moins l'existence des loups-garous. Scott a perdu son inhalateur, c'est une catastrophe. Stiles son meilleur ami va devoir lui donner un coup de main ! Sauf que rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Warning : lemon comme d'hab' même un threesome et un langage fleuri aussi !

Note : je rappelle qu'en Amérique, on devient un « pré-adulte » à 16 ans (on peut passer le permis et tout). On ne va pas chipoter pour 2 petites années, hein ?!

 **Merci Scott ! :**

L'automne venait de commencer à Beacon Hills, petite ville américaine sans histoire. Les premières feuilles étaient tombées depuis longtemps et le sol était recouvert de milliers de couleurs. La ville était magnifique ainsi revêtue du manteau automnal.

Scott McCall se promenait dans le bois avec une fille pour la première fois. Alison Argent venait d'arriver en ville avec sa famille et avait tout de suite été séduite par le jeune brun. Cependant le garçon n'avait qu'une certaine beauté pour lui. En dehors de son physique pas trop mal, il n'était ni intelligent, ni athlétique contrairement à sa copine. Sans oublier que depuis que la demoiselle sortait avec lui, il séchait de plus en plus les cours ! Pour Alison ce n'était que la première et sûrement l'unique fois, qu'elle désobéissait au règlement. Mais en ce jour spécial- c'était son anniversaire- elle faisait une exception et profitait de la belle journée avec son merveilleux petit ami.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à se promener, à s'embrasser contre un arbre. Puis ils se taquinèrent gentiment, roulant dans les feuilles comme de vrais gamins dans un semblant de bagarre. Leurs batifolages prirent fin avec un énième baiser avant de se relever et continuer leur chemin vers le pont pour revenir à la voiture. C'était certain aucun des deux n'oublieraient cette journée. Et certainement plus Scott qu'un autre ! Puisque cette après-midi avait été le début d'une aventure étrange qui lui laissait des cauchemars aujourd'hui encore.

Le lendemain de leur escapade, les deux amoureux reprirent leurs routines et trainèrent un peu plus avec leurs amis respectifs. Lydia Martin pour la jeune fille qui aimait l'esprit perspicace et volubile de sa camarade si populaire dans ce lycée. Quant à Scott, son meilleur ami était aussi marginal que lui. Stiles Stilinski lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir abandonné la veille, il avait du supporter le prof de Chimie tout seul ! Et quand on connaissait la franche relation du je t'aime moi non plus entre les deux hommes, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Stiles se plaignit donc un petit moment, répétant inlassablement qu'Harris était super sadique et l'avait encore collé pour avoir trop parlé de travers. C'était un des seuls défauts du Stilinski, son hyperactivité ne pouvait pas vraiment être contrôlée. Et l'un des principaux exutoires du garçon était le sarcasme, les jeux de mots et les disputes avec Harris, qui avait toujours une belle répartie contre lui. Sinon il était excellent élève, moyen en sport mais son babillage et son physique banale rebutait la majorité de l'école. A n'en pas douter son ennemi de toujours était le prof de Chimie mais un élève aussi lui courrait tout le temps sur le haricot : Jackson Whittemore. Le réputé et populaire capitaine de Lacrosse, petit-ami officiel de Lydia qui était le premier amour de Stiles. Il était aisé de comprendre que les deux garçons se disputaient souvent quand il traînait un peu trop près de la jeune fille. Tout le problème était que Scott étant le petit-ami d'Alison et que cette dernière était la meilleure amie de Lydia, les déjeuners à la cafétéria les rassemblait donc tous les quatre.

Cependant ce que le Stilinski cachait très bien à tous depuis quelques temps, aurait complètement rassuré Jackson s'il l'avait su. Malheureusement, Stiles n'était pas encore certain de son fait et préférait ne rien dévoiler avant d'en être lui-même sûr à cent pourcents. Scott ne se doutait de rien et pourtant ils étaient aussi proches que des frères. Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent rapidement et pour les garçons, il fut vite temps d'aller se préparer à l'entraînement de Lacrosse. Seul Whittemore était vraiment dans l'équipe, les deux autres n'étaient que remplaçants. Finstock, leur coach, ne laissaient personne tranquille lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'entraînement et les faisaient suer sang et eau.

Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, Scott hyper ventilait et fouilla son sac pour faire passer la crise avec son inhalateur. Manque de pot il ne le retrouva pas. A défaut, il emprunta la gourde de son pote avant de reprendre l'effort et profita pleinement de la pause de cinq minutes. Lorsque les exercices se terminèrent enfin, il demanda un service à Stiles.

« Hé, Stiles ! Mon pote j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai perdu mon inhalateur. Je l'avais sur moi hier pendant mon escapade avec Alison. Et hem… on s'est un peu amusé dans la forêt, j'ai du le perdre là-bas. Tu vas m'aider hein ? »

« Mm, Scott. Franchement, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? »

« S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! » Supplia l'asthmatique.

« Oh ! Ca va d'accord. » Céda le trop gentil Stiles.

Sans plus tarder, le duo partit avec la vieille jeep du Stilinski. McCall le guida jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où ils laissèrent la voiture.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais perdre mon vendredi soir pour chercher un fichu inhalateur ! »

Pressé et angoissé Scott ne l'écouta pas et s'enfonça d'office entre les arbres. Plus avisé et prudent, le fils du shérif attrapa sa lampe de poche dans la boite à gants. La nuit tombait vite en cette saison, il lui apparaissait qu'il valait mieux s'équiper en conséquence. Les deux garçons se mirent donc à chercher dans les feuilles un éclat blanc. Mais il s'avéra qu'au bout d'une heure, leur fouille ne donna rien. La lampe avait été allumée depuis quelques minutes quand Stiles parla enfin. Fait exceptionnel il s'était tu jusque là, ce dont Scott était secrètement content. Il n'aurait pas supporté longtemps ses sarcasmes et ses sous-entendus sur ses activités extrascolaires.

« Ca suffit, on ne le trouvera pas ! L'espace à couvrir est trop grand ! Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir laissé dans ta poche ! Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à remettre la main dessus ?! »

« Cherche encore. » Exigea le fautif.

« Scott, j'ai dit assez ! Il fait noir, le temps se rafraichit et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en rachètes pas un neuf ? Celui-là était vachement vieux et égratigné de tous côtés à force d'être utilisé. On rentre, allez. » Tempéra Stiles

« Non ! J'en ai besoin, si ma mère apprend que je l'ai paumé, elle va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Ca coûte bien trop cher ces machins. On ne peut pas se le permettre. »

« Mf ! Bien mais pas plus d'une demi-heure ! Je vais voir un peu plus haut. »

Ainsi le duo se remit à genoux dans la terre et les feuilles en quête de l'appareil.

Un petit temps passa avant qu'ils n'entendent un bruit de pas venant dans leur direction. Puis leur vision capta les vêtements flashy d'un coureur nocturne. Ce dernier remarqua la lumière mouvante et s'arrêta à côté des garçons.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Proposa spontanément l'adolescent qui venait de débarquer.

Rien que sa voix suffit à l'identifier !

« Non ! Pas besoin de toi Jackson! » Maugréa Scott qui ne supportait pas le présomptueux capitaine.

« Oh McCall tiens donc ! Et je suppose que c'est Stilinski l'abruti à la loupiote. Quelle paire d'idiots, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici à une heure pareille ? »

« T'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Dégage ! » Rétorqua violemment le brun chétif.

« Quel caractère ! Ca te fait si mal au bide de me dire ce que vous foutez là ? Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, je sais peut-être quelque chose… qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait que tu saches quoi que ce soit Jackson. Ca se saurait si t'étais une âme charitable qui rend les objets égarés à leur propriétaire. » Intervint le dernier garçon.

« Ah ! Scottie a perdu quelque chose. Et le grand Stilinski s'abaisse comme un chien dans la boue pour ses beaux yeux. Franchement c'est lamentable. Vous êtes de vrais loosers. »

Si Stiles accusa le coup, le caractère fonceur de Scott se réveilla à cet instant précis pour défendre son meilleur ami. Une dispute véhémente démarra et les voix s'élevèrent rapidement.

Les voix fortes se transformèrent en hurlement, une joute de mots tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres fusant d'un côté comme de l'autre. Malgré le boucan, l'ouïe de Stiles capta un bruit dans les fourrés. Discrètement, il jeta un œil dans la direction du son. Et là, une pâleur cadavérique s'empara de lui. A travers les branches, deux paires d'yeux bleus les toisaient tous trois avec énervement.

« Les gars… »

« Pauvre con ! Béta de mes deux ! Rollmops invertébré ! » Hurlait Scott

Tandis que Jackson récriait d'autant : « Pauvre tâche ! Miséreux crado ! Va te faire voir en Enfer, crevure. »

« LA FERME ! » Interrompit le fils du Shérif.

Ni une ni deux, Stiles courut vers eux et choppa leur bras pour les faire détaler au plus vite.

« Oh Stilinski tu ne me touches pas ! La bêtise est contagieuse parait-il. »

« Comme tu veux, continues tes jérémiades si tu veux te faire bouffer par des loups affamés ! » Obtempéra le brun en lâchant le bourgeois.

Un hurlement de loup justement eut tôt fait de convaincre les trois garçons d'accélérer le rythme.

Le trio ne se retourna pas pour compter combien ils étaient mais il y en avait au moins deux à leurs talons. Ceux que Stiles avait vus donc. Ce qui étonnait le plus intelligent des adolescents. D'habitude une meute était plus grande que cela, c'était bizarre. Ses réflexions l'empêchèrent de voir une racine malgré sa lampe. Il trébucha aussi sec emportant son meilleur ami avec lui dans sa chute. Les deux jeunes roulèrent le long de la pente et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le terrain le permit. Soit après une descente de dix mètres dans le noir, la boue et les racines. Par malchance, plusieurs bouts de bois se trouvaient sur la 'route' de Stiles. Une particulièrement grosse l'atteint à la tête. Scott pour sa part fut un peu plus épargné. Jackson passa à côté des deux amis et fila sans demander son reste vers la ville à même pas un kilomètre. Scott le suivit de peu, trop peureux pour vérifier que son pote le suivait. Tout plutôt que de se retourner et voir les faces de monstres derrière lui.

Les deux créatures ralentirent l'allure quand ils virent une partie des humains se carapater en direction des lumières aveuglantes- pour eux- de la ville. Plus que de s'attaquer vraiment à eux, les deux êtres ne cherchaient qu'à les effrayer, et surtout les faire arrêter leur vacarme insupportable. Leur ouïe extrêmement développée avait beaucoup de mal à supporter leurs engueulades. Au moins le bruit avait cessé pour de bon, même si un de ses humains- celui qui semblait le plus dégourdi- restait étaler au sol. D'un commun accord, les loups se rapprochèrent du garçon et le reniflèrent. Et là une fragrance les frappa tous les deux ! L'odeur de ce simple humain les rendit presque fou, prêts qu'ils étaient à se reculer à la base, ils s'accroupirent presque à côté de lui. Cependant, l'état du blessé se rappela à eux et d'un regard convinrent que la priorité restait de soigner l'adolescent.

Les deux canidés grattèrent le sol sous les bras de l'adolescent pour finalement s'engouffrer dans le petit interstice et passer les membres autour de leur cou. Ils trottèrent doucement pour ne pas aggraver plus les blessures de leur charge. Au final le trio déboucha sur une propriété, un immense manoir perdu dans la forêt et cachée habilement par de multiples arbres. Le bâtiment était imposant, presque invisible dans l'obscurité. Tout était fait de bois sombre et seuls les loups pouvaient le distinguer dans la nuit grâce à leur vision. Si on n'avait pas pu penser que ces deux loups étaient domestiqués par les habitants de cette demeure, on se détrompait très vite. Il n'y avait pas de niche ou de chenil et il ne semblait y avoir personne à l'intérieur de la maison.

Les bêtes se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, d'un commun accord ils vérifièrent que l'enfant n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. Aussi doucement que possible, ils le reposèrent sur le sol puis s'écartèrent légèrement. A quelques mètres de l'humain survint alors une chose des plus surnaturels qu'on eut pu voir ! Là où les deux canidés s'étaient trouvés, il n'y avait plus maintenant que deux hommes parfaitement nus ! L'un était grand, aux cheveux châtains jusqu'à la nuque et aux yeux bleus céruléens. L'autre avait la même taille, des muscles plus que saillants, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux bleus-verts envoûtants. Tous deux peu gênés de leur transformation et de leur nudité d'ailleurs. Ils étaient beaux et fascinants, ils en étaient pleinement conscients. Cependant face à un adolescent évanoui et blessé, cela ne leur serait guère utile. Aussi le plus jeune des deux, le brun au physique carré, attrapa le garçon comme un sac à patate et le cala contre son épaule.

Sans échanger un mot, les deux hybrides rentrèrent dans le manoir, parce que mine de rien il ne faisait pas chaud pour se balader à poil dans la forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme alla déposer sa charge dans sa chambre à l'étage. Tandis que le plus vieux se rendait dans la salle de bains, fouillant la pharmacie pour soigner le blessé convenablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux loup-garou habillés convenablement, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, étaient au chevet de l'humain, pansant les ecchymoses et les plaies. Une fois le travail fini, ils retournèrent vaquer à des occupations plus normales, comme souper tranquillement. Bien sûr Peter Hale était de corvée cuisine. Non pas parce qu'il était le plus vieux des deux mais parce qu'au moins il ne faisait pas brûler trois plats sur quatre. Contrairement à son bien-aimé neveu Derek qui n'avait pour lui que sa beauté et son intelligence.

Cependant ils ne vivaient pas seuls dans cette maison. Laura, la sœur de Derek –et donc la nièce de Peter- vivait avec eux normalement. Cette nuit-là, elle avait décidé de prendre une petite pause dans ses devoirs d'Alpha, confiant la sécurité de la forêt et de la maison à son oncle. Elle s'amusait donc en boîte et flirtait avec des hommes plus âgés qu'elle tandis que le reste de la famille jouait les gardes-malades. Malgré tout les deux hommes ne rechignaient pas à la tâche. Des trois garçons repérés dans la forêt, celui qui les avait attirés était entre leurs mains après tout. Les deux autres sentaient l'arrogance ou la bêtise complète, celui qui avait titillé leur sens était le plus intelligent du trio et le plus observateur aussi. Mais ce qui prédominait était son odeur enivrante, ce petit brun sentait bon les pins et la terre fraiche. Les deux loups savaient ce que cela signifiait. Et même si le fait était qu'ils étaient deux à avoir humé cette fragrance, chose étonnante, ils s'en accommodaient parfaitement. Après tout leur entente avait toujours été forte dès la naissance du dernier Hale.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle, un bruit très léger venant de l'étage les fit se redresser de leur ouvrage. Ce ne pouvait être que leur petit protégé qui bougeait inconsciemment et ne tarderait sûrement pas à se réveiller. Les assiettes et les verres furent donc rapidement expédiés puis le duo monta l'escalier pour aller retrouver le garçon. La chambre de Derek était sobre, spartiate et le papier peint chocolat, assombrissant la pièce. Une fois encore, la vision de loup était d'une grande aide dans un tel espace. Les deux hommes distinguaient très bien l'humain entre les draps. Draps qui d'ailleurs étaient presque rejetés à bas du lit tant l'étudiant gesticulait dans son sommeil. Il devait probablement revivre son début de soirée. Son réveil en sursaut, assis brusquement sur le couvre-lit, ne les étonna donc pas.

Une bouffée de l'odeur intoxicante parvint alors à leur odorat et les loups-garous durent se contenir avec difficulté pour ne pas plonger directement sur leur presque Compagnon. Dieu que ce fumet était difficile à supporter, d'autant que son corps d'origine était tout aussi attrayant aux yeux des garous. Malgré tout ils étaient des lycaons naturels et avaient donc une très bonne maîtrise de leur loup intérieur. Ce fut la seule chose qui permit à Stiles de parler, quoique sa voix douce et chevrotante affola un peu plus les sens surdéveloppés des lycaons.

« Hein ? Bon dieu où est-ce que je suis ? » Gémit le pauvre humain.

Le petit brun se tint la tête, apparemment un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans sa caboche à son plus grand désarroi !

« Tiens. » parla quelqu'un d'une voix concernée.

On lui tendait- il ne savait pas encore qui- un verre d'eau avec un cachet. Identifiant une aspirine, le jeune homme obtempéra immédiatement. Son esprit serait nettement plus clair sans ce vacarme infernal ! Au bout de quelques minutes le médicament fit effet et le fameux marteau se transforma en un léger bourdonnement. C'était léger mais cela suffisait pour le moment, ses connexions se refaisant automatiquement chaotiques au vu de son hyperactivité. A peu près remis, le garçon regarda son environnement dans l'espoir de reconnaître sa chambre. C'était peine perdue mais au moins il était chez des gens civilisés. Un ordinateur portable, une télé sur un bureau et une fenêtre donnant sur la noirceur la plus totale. Il faisait nuit ! Oh bordel ! Si son père était rentré il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

Sans vraiment réfléchir l'ado tenta de s'extirper du lit dans l'espoir de rentrer à la maison. Peine perdue sa tête l'élança aussi sec mais deux paires de bras le rattrapaient déjà et le rallongeait.

« Non ! Laissez-moi je dois rentrer. » Protesta-t-il faiblement.

« N'y pense même pas, gamin. Tu es blessé et tu vois bien qu'il fait nuit. Si tu sors seul là-dedans, tu vas t'y perdre et t'amocher plus. » Grogna le châtain.

Son esprit lupin se rebellait contre la perte de son compagnon. Les loups étaient très territoriaux et possessifs, il était déjà étrange que l'oncle et le neveu soient liés avec un seul et même être. Aucun des deux ne se l'expliquait mais cela pouvait attendre, ils feraient tout pour prolonger la nuit avec le garçon. Quitte à user de tous les prétextes possibles pour le garder à l'intérieur.

« Mais… » Essaya l'humain.

« Non ! Tu n'iras nulle part. On t'a trouvé, on est responsables de toi. Un point c'est tout. Sois raisonnable. Tu peux toujours envoyer un message à ton père pour l'avertir mais nous te reconduirons chez toi que demain Stiles. » Tempéra Derek.

« Mm, ok. Mais comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! A moins qu'on ne se soit déjà rencontrés ? Je m'en souviens plus, j'ai du prendre un coup sur la tête. »

« Même plus qu'un. Mais il y a peu de risque que tu aies perdu la mémoire. C'est juste que ton cerveau pense à tellement de choses que tu ne nous remets pas. Pourtant on est assez connu en ville. Tu as du entendre parler de la famille Hale, non ? »

« Comme dans l'affaire de l'incendie ? »

« Exact, nous sommes les trois seuls survivants. On a remis la maison en état et on vit tous les trois ici. Y a juste que ma sœur qui a pris sa soirée pour aller batifoler on ne sait où ! Sinon, lui c'est Peter et moi Derek. Et toi-même tu es assez connu pour suivre ton shérif de père sur toutes ses affaires. Alors difficile de passer à côté de toi sans te reconnaître. » Expliqua le brun.

Le Stilinski acquiesça mais une image lui revint lorsqu'il détailla les deux hommes devant lui. La vision de deux loups le regardant de leurs yeux bleus pénétrants.

« Heu… Vous savez qu'il y a des loups par ici. Moi je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été exportés depuis des lustres dans une zone protégée. Sur le coup, j'ai un peu paniqué en les voyant la bave aux lèvres mais normalement, ils ne sont pas méchants. Vous croyez qu'ils se cachent ? Ou peut-être que c'est vous qui les élever. Ou si ça se met ce n'était pas vraiment des loups mais peut-être le résultat d'une expérience scientifique qui a mal tourné. Et puis j'avais jamais fait attention que les loups pouvaient avoir des yeux d'une certaine couleur. Bleus qu'ils les avaient, mais assez particulier quand même. C'est plus une couleur brillante, qu'on ne voit pas souvent chez les humains alors des loups, vous imaginez ? »

« Oui ! Ca va on a pigé. Tu peux arrêter de délirer deux secondes. T'en que t'y es pourquoi pas des extraterrestres venus déguisés pour faire un repérage de la planète ?! » S'agaça Derek du flot de parole de l'hyperactif.

« Désolé. Quand je suis nerveux, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi. » S'excusa le gamin penaud.

« Ce que Derek voulait dire c'est que cette histoire est derrière toi. C'est fini et personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que c'était ou d'où ça venait. D'accord ? » Tenta Peter pour les calmer.

« Peut-être mais c'est curieux quand même non ? Ou alors… vous les cachez clandestinement ! C'est ça j'en suis sûr ! Sinon pourquoi je devrais me taire. Personne ne ferait attention de toute manière. » Poursuivit Stiles.

« Stiles ! Là tu vas chercher loin quand même. » _'Il est même un peu trop proche de la réalité à mon goût'_ Pensa et déclara l'oncle en même temps.

« Mf ! » Bouda sagement l'adolescent, qui détestait ne pas savoir quelque chose.

Cependant le destin joua un sale tour à ce moment précis. Stiles allait faire les frais d'une pleine lune taquine. Tant que les lycaons étaient protégés de ses rayons, ils ne se transformaient pas mais un seul rai suffisait à modifier leurs traits. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! La lumière envahit la pièce et frappa les deux hommes qui étaient devant le lit. Oh comme ils regrettèrent sur l'instant de ne pas avoir baissé le volet ! Leur faciès changea radicalement. Deux oreilles en pointe, les canines se dévoilant, la pilosité prononcée sans oublier les deux paires de saphirs qui brillèrent ensuite. Dernier point qui statufia clairement le pauvre humain face à eux.

Aussitôt que le changement s'opéra, Stiles s'était méfié pour une raison inconnue, un frisson parcourant son échine. Mais quand il vit les deux hommes subirent un lifting des plus surnaturels au contact des projections lunaires, il trouva cela presque beau. Tout était dans le presque ! Certes il pouvait se faire à beaucoup de choses… cependant la soirée avait déjà été forte en émotion et si en plus ça continuait son pauvre cœur n'allait pas s'en remettre ! En bref, plus que les quatre yeux luminescents qui le mataient, c'étaient surtout les canines et les griffes qui l'effrayèrent un tantinet. Juste assez pour qu'il émette un couinement de détresse avant de faire le rapprochement qui s'imposait. Selon toute vraisemblance, les deux loups n'étaient pas inconnus aux Hale vu que c'étaient eux même à sa plus grande surprise. Tandis que la transformation se poursuivait, le jeune tenta de se calmer. Bon maintenant qu'il savait cela, le but était de savoir si les canidés allaient le tuer ou le capturer comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant.

Une part de lui voulait risquer de rester et voir ce qui se passait mais son corps réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté. Il se remit rapidement sur pieds avec lenteur et discrétion. Malgré ses précautions, les deux créatures se tournèrent aussi sec vers lui et commencèrent à grogner. A peine le son avait-il été émis que le petit brun était sur la porte et fonçait dans l'escalier. Cependant alors qu'il dévalait les marches un des lycanthropes sauta de l'étage pour atterrir au sol juste devant lui, barrant sa route. Le temps de se retourner et l'autre coupait la retraite. Acculé le pauvre Stiles se retrouva à réfléchir aux cas d'extrême urgence plan B. Sauter sur les côtés ? Il y avait de l'idée… s'il voulait se casser une jambe avec sa maladresse légendaire. L'avant et l'arrière n'étaient même pas une option. Sauf s'il imaginait sa mort dans un cas comme dans l'autre. A quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre ?! Un secret pareil, même s'il promettait de le garder… les deux hommes le tiendraient à l'œil toute sa vie, c'était couru d'avance. Lui restait le choix entre les menaces ou les amadouer tous les deux. Mais comment ? Il était bien connu que les loups étaient hypersensibles et avait une ouïe assez fine pour entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. Le jeune homme se souvint même que c'était l'élément de base des détecteurs de mensonges. Son plus grand atout- vu qu'il en usait auprès de son père lors de ses filatures d'enquête- était inutilisable.

Et puis les deux loups loin de rester inactif face à leur proie ne lui laissèrent que quelques secondes pour penser à tout cela. Ils étaient déjà en train de l'encadrer, quasi à deux centimètres de leur prochaine victime. Lorsque le brun le réalisa, il était trop tard. Mais à son plus grand étonnement il ne se fit pas déchiqueter, ni mordre. Les deux créatures étaient plutôt… câlines ? Leurs langues venaient lui lécher la joue presque au même endroit, se touchant parfois. L'humain n'était pas très au fait du comportement animal mais il savait que cela n'était pas une situation normale ! Les loups n'étaient-ils pas territoriaux ? Alors pourquoi diable ces deux là le léchouillaient au même endroit ?!

L'étudiant ne put guère se poser plus de questions que les choses bougèrent et pas forcément pour le rassurer. Le duo arrêta son petit jeu pour mieux l'agripper à bras le corps et le ramener dans la chambre à coucher. Le jeune homme ne put même pas esquisser un mouvement, un quart de seconde plus tard, il était jeté sur le lit.

« Non ! Attendez s'il vous plait ! » Tenta vainement l'adolescent.

Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, les loups dévoilèrent leurs crocs et s'approchèrent de lui. Le pauvre garçon ferma les yeux de peur, si fort que des points noirs valsèrent sur ses rétines. Il savait ce qui allait arriver… une morsure mortel sans aucun doute.

Aussi il n'était absolument pas préparé à une autre option. Choix que les deux hybrides eurent vite fait entre tuer ou laisser vivre. Au lieu d'une douleur cuisante, Stiles ne put qu'entendre ce qu'exécutèrent ses prédateurs. Si les griffes étaient sorties, elles furent plus qu'utiles pour arracher le tee-shirt noir de son corps.

' _Quoi ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette lubie bizarre ?! Ils désapent les mecs pour les tuer ensuite ? Drôle de mœurs ! Mais bordel ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à m'en sortir. J'ai à peine le temps de penser que je me retrouve à poil. Adieu monde cruel !'_

Et en effet, l'humain se retrouvait dans le plus simple appareil sur le lit sous deux masses trop fortes pour lui. La possessivité et la dominance bien connue de cette espèce semblait s'être effacée quand Stiles prit conscience de ce qu'allaient vraiment lui faire subir ses deux créatures. Et là plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas voir l'évidence… ils lui léchaient les tétons après tout, dents rétractées merci mon dieu !

Ce qui était moins évident à accepter c'était que sa virginité allait être volée par deux putains de loups-garous ! Mais évidemment il n'y avait jamais rien de commun dans la vie de Stiles Stilinski. Le pauvre garçon se consolait en se disant qu'au moins il devait plaire à ses deux hommes puisqu'ils avaient jetés leur dévolu sur lui. Et du même coup ça répondait à sa question du moment : pouvait-il plaire à un homme ou à une femme ? A l'évidence de deux hommes hybrides était la bonne réponse. Quand on lui disait qu'il attirait les marginaux, c'était peut-être vrai alors.

Ses pensées furent bien vite coupées, même son cerveau bugga quand ses 'agresseurs' le plaquèrent fortement sur le lit et le touchèrent à deux de ses points sensibles. Derek jouait avec une de ses oreilles, tandis que Peter, bien plus bas, mordillait ses orteils. Le plus jeune ignorait complètement que ces pieds pouvaient être sensibles à ce point. Les grognements de satisfaction des loups se mêlaient à ses gémissements. Et le tout excitait le trio qui se retrouvait avec un sexe raide. Ce qui ne sembla pas gêner les deux plus vieux au contraire de l'étudiant. Ce dernier avait beau geindre, sa nudité le rendait plus vulnérable. Son corps malingre n'était pas vraiment attrayant selon certains critères. D'habitude cela ne l'atteignait pas… Mais dans le cas présent deux apollons risquaient de mater son engin et Stiles n'était pas assez à l'aise pour le laisser à vue. Alors ses mains se déplacèrent et couvrirent son sexe rapidement, pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas.

Cependant bien qu'il ait été discret, le léger bruit qu'il produisit suffit aux deux hommes pour jeter un œil à ce qu'il faisait. Tous deux ricanèrent et chacun enleva l'une des mains de Stiles de l'endroit. Le pauvre étudiant geignit mais ne put protester plus qu'une bouche impatiente vint taquiner ses lèvres. Et désormais qu'il avait attiré l'attention dessus, Peter ne se priva pas pour tracer un chemin depuis ses pieds jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Le point culminant fut cependant ignoré sciemment au plus grand agacement de Stiles. L'aîné des Hale préférait largement taquiner la chair sensible autour de la belle hampe dur. Quand au cadet, il investissait de façon dominatrice la bouche de son soumis tout en caressant son ventre de ses mains.

Stiles assailli n'eut bientôt plus la force de se poser des questions et se laissa légèrement aller, parce que bon ils étaient vraiment très doués les deux Hale. Derek remonta sa main caressante, s'attardant sur les tétons, le bout des griffes éraflant les protubérances. Dès que la bouche du plus jeune fut libérée, ses gémissements emplirent l'air de la chambre. Le grand brun responsable de cette douce torture grignotait son cou, laissant des marques violacées un peu partout. Quant au dernier participant, il s'intéressa enfin à la hampe dure qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques minutes. Le châtain engloba donc le pénis de sa belle proie et la lécha sous toutes les coutures, ses crocs égratignant la peau sensible par intermittence.

La 'torture' sembla durer des heures mais les deux hybrides n'avaient absolument pas cette patience. En seulement quelques minutes, les loups jouèrent avec l'entièreté du corps, des orteils jusqu'aux cheveux ébouriffés du garçon sous eux. Ils s'y mirent même à deux pour déguster le pénis de Stiles qui ne put pas du tout se soustraire et qui s'accrocha aux cheveux des apollons par réflexe. Bientôt les deux Hale soulevèrent les jambes fines de leur Compagnon et lubrifièrent rapidement leurs doigts avant d'en enfoncer un chacun dans l'antre chaude. Le jeu de quatre doigts suffit à préparer suffisamment l'adolescent qui se vit rapidement écarteler par la hampe du plus jeune Hale. Et ce d'un coup sec. Après un temps d'adaptation, zieutant le visage du petit brun pour capter son relâchement, Derek commença de brutaux vas-et-viens. Peter pendant ce temps là s'ingénia à laper et mordiller le torse offert, dérivant dans le cou de temps en temps.

Lorsque la jouissance faucha les deux jeunes, leurs semences jaillirent rapidement sur leurs ventres. Malgré l'orgasme dévastateur qu'avait déjà subi Stiles, Peter ne lui laissa pas deux secondes pour se reposer qu'il s'engouffrait dans son anus. Déjà bien dilaté, l'étudiant n'eut qu'une légère douleur, le châtain étant toujours vif et bien décidé à combler son partenaire. Les gémissements recommencèrent de plus belle, Derek reprit le travail de son oncle sur le reste du corps, se contentant de lécher et suçoter la peau à portée et de taquiner les tétons. Leur travail dura longtemps, semblant se repaître des cris de plaisir de leur bel humain. Stiles était redevenu dur rapidement au vu de son traitement et très vite son sexe fut pris d'assaut par il ne savait lequel d'entre eux. La combinaison entre le masturbage et la pénétration acheva le pauvre garçon qui jouit en hurlant et s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Les émotions trop fortes de cette soirée puis cet ébat en règle avait eu raison des dernières forces de l'adolescent. Les deux loups ne tardèrent pas à le suivre dans le sommeil, se collant de chaque côté de leur petit loup.

Le lendemain, le trio se réveilla tout enchevêtrés. La lumière s'était glissée par la fenêtre et laissait voir les deux Hale face-à-face avec entre eux une touffe de cheveux bruns emmêlés. Ce fut par un coup du sort Stiles qui se réveilla en premier, habitude ancrée en lui à cause de son hyperactivité qui en général lui rendait ses nuits courtes et pas assez reposante. Mais là pour une fois, le jeune homme se sentait très bien, étonnamment bien même avec la source de chaleur qui lui donnait envie de rester au lit. Il allait refermer les yeux quand son cerveau le ramena à la raison : depuis quand avait-il si chaud dans son lit ?

A la réflexion, jamais. Ce qui le poussa évidemment à se redresser et aviser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et encore moins seul ! La vision de ces deux éphèbes fit remonter en lui les souvenirs de la veille. De la transformation d'humains en hommes-loups puis à son dépucelage si étonnant. Toute à ses pérégrinations il ne remarqua pas que les deux hommes se réveillaient également. Ces deux là par contre se rappelaient parfaitement de la soirée précédente et eurent tôt d'enlacer leur Compagnon pour qu'il soit le plus proche d'eux.

« Heu… Hum… je… » Balbutia l'étudiant.

« Salut les gars ! » S'écria une voix féminine en déboulant dans le chambre de son petit frère.

Laura était en pleine forme, sa soirée s'était super bien passée. Elle avait bien profité de son coup d'un soir et dans sa condition de loup elle ne pouvait pas finir saoule. Pour elle tout allait donc comme sur des roulettes. Mais quand elle vit le jeune garçon entre ses deux frères, l'Alpha resta interdite. Cependant elle comprit vite ce qui s'était passé et même si la chose l'étonnait, la jeune femme était ravie que ses petits bêtas aient trouvé leur Compagnon.

« Oups. Pardon, je ne voulais pas déranger. Enfin bon, quand vous serez réveillé descendez quand même prendre le petit-déjeuner. A plus et bienvenu à la maison Petit loup. » Déclara la louve en prenant congé.

' _Oh ! De mieux en mieux ! Leur sœur m'a vu et en plus, elle me donne sa bénédiction. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi !'_ Pensa le pauvre Stiles paniqué.

Les bras du duo Hale se resserra tandis qu'il songeait à cela et à la réaction que son père aurait quand il apprendrait tout ce foutoir.

« T'inquiètes pas Stiles. Ton père est un ami de la famille, il est au courant pour nous. Il ne réagira pas mal. Après tout, il a vu comment notre mère s'est comportée avec son meilleur ami. » Lui apprit Peter tout sourire.

« J'ai faim, allez à table. » Grogna Derek.

Tandis que le plus jeune dans tout cela ne put rien dire d'autre qu'un « Hein ?! » retentissant.

Et effectivement, le loup avait dit la vérité. Son shérif de père fut invité l'après-midi même pour prendre le thé et constata que son fils était surprotégé par les deux mâles Hale. John dût donc expliquer à son cher petit toutes les histoires de son enfance avec la louve Talia qui tournait autour de son meilleur ami Jack, lui-même loup-garou. Le père de famille fut conciliant au vu de son expérience passée mais il ne souhaitait vraiment pas que ces trois là roucoulent sous son toit. Non parce que deux adultes qui se disputaient pour savoir ce que son fils préférait avaler avec son thé, il ne le supporterait pas longtemps. C'était une vraie cacophonie de grognements et de serrages de dents !

Voilà ! Alors votre avis ? Bon, mauvais… à chier ? J'accepte toutes les critiques même les jets de tomate, c'est dire. Enfin tant que vous explicitez un peu hein ! ^^


End file.
